


Toothpaste

by Thewerewolfprincess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, i can't tag, just read it, or spell, or summarise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewerewolfprincess/pseuds/Thewerewolfprincess
Summary: When Keith runs out of toothpaste he goes to borrow some from lance and discovers one of many skeletons in his boyfriends closet





	Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of the universe I am so so sorry that I haven't been updating lately I've been swamped with school and life and so much drama that I am this close to killing a man but I digress I will try to update as soon as inspiration strikes me until then here is something I've been working on on nights I can't sleep 
> 
> Please leave a comment they make my day:-)

Lane sat on his bed sobbing as he looked at the razor he held with a shaking hand as he cut another line into his left wrist the voices kept echoing in his mind "lance you're an idiot" "you'll never be a good pilot" "why don't you just leave already it's not like they need you" he cut his wrist again and again he couldn't stop he kept cutting and sobbing and cutting and sobbing until he heard the door open "Hey darling I ran out of toothpaste can I-" Keith's mouth fell he looked shocked lance frozen neither of them knew what to say and lance had never been more terrified. Keith was the first to shake off the shock he crossed the room in two quick steps took the razor from his hand and promptly left the room lance began to sob anew he laid down on his bed and cried into his pillow "he thinks I'm a freak" he whispered quietly to himself "now why would I think something stupid like that" lance sprung up to see Keith walk through the door carrying one of the first aid that Alurra kept stocked in the castle corridors he cross the room and sat next to his boyfriend before gently taking the burnetts bleeding wrist and pouring what according to Pidge was the altean equivalent to hydrogen peroxide on it. Lance jumped a little at the sting of the chemical but otherwise kept quiet as Keith cleaned and bandaged his wrist. "Are there any others" it took a few seconds for lance to find his voice "no" he wispered sheepishly Keith gave a slight nod and packed up the first aid kit he stood to leave and Lance panicked "Don't tell the others Please" his non injured hand shot forward to grab Keith's arm. The half galra took his boyfriends hand in his own and pressed a kiss to it "I won't I promise I'll be right back don't go anywhere okay darling" Lance nodded trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach that happened every time Keith called him darling. The black haired boy walked back in carrying two steaming cups of what according to Hunk was the Altean equivalent to hot chocolate Lance was still sitting on his bed he had his knees pulled to his chest leaning against the wall of his bunk Keith sat next to him and gave him one of the mugs "drink it'll help" lance obeyed and took a sip of the warm drink but he kept waiting for Keith to yell to scream at him for cutting to start berating him for his depression or worse to break up with him for being broken but the anger never came all that did come were gentle touches kind words and Keith moving closer to hug him. "Why are you still here" asked the burnette "what do you mean" "you're supposed to be disgusted you're supposed to yell at me and say I'm broken you're not supposed to bandage me up and give me hot chocolate" Keith shifted so he now faced lance "you are not disgusting you are not broken you are the bravest kindest most amazing person I know and honestly I hate that you feel like you have to do this to yourself because I love you so much darling I love you more than anything in the galaxy" he kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and took his injured wrist "no more, please" "why are you so good to me" "because you are worth it" "I can't promise I'll stop for good" " I will help you in anyway I can just let me know alright" "alright" lance cuddled against his boyfriend and they stayed like that for the rest of the night -TIME SKIP 1 MONTH LATER- Keith and lance sat in the kitchen of the castle drinking some strange concoction that Hunk had come up with but tasted really good "So" questioned the brunette "are you going to tell me what you got me out of bed in the middle of the night to "celebrate" for" "don't you remember" Lance racked his brain for dates "OMG did I forget your birthday" Keith laughed "nope better than that" "well I give up what day is it" Keith smiled proudly "today marks you as 1 month clean of self harm" lance smiled at his drink "How does it feel darling" lance kissed his boyfriends lips "Honestly it feels great"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I am so sorry about formatting I'm typing this on my tablet and for some stupid reason it won't publish like I format it


End file.
